A conventional consumer electronic device with flexible display technology generally has two substrates for mounting a flexible display thereon, and at least one hinge mechanism disposed between the substrates to permit rotation of the substrates so as to fold and unfold the flexible display. When the flexible display is folded, an additional receiving space within the hinge mechanism is required for receiving a bending portion of the flexible display to prevent damage to the flexible display.